Morse Code in Russian
by Amourwolf
Summary: Clint is protective of his nest and won't let anyone come up without the password. Crack.


"Agent Barton, come down."  
The quiet but firm 'No.' that wafted down from the 'Hawk's nest' made everyone turn their heads.  
Agent Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D. ground the heel of his boot as he turned to glare scathingly at the railing with his one good eye. He couldn't actually see Clint, but he knew one of his glares could penetrate the metal landing the marksman was on. "I'm not asking again. Come down."  
The response was the same as the first one with a slight increase in volume. Fury narrowed his eye and reached for the ladder. He blinked in surprise when his gloved hand closed around thin air. Fury could have sworn that the last time he checked, there was a ladder and it was made of steel and bolted to the floor.  
"Agent Barton," He began. "You removed the ladder?"  
"I like my privacy." Fury was 99.9% sure that despite Barton's usual 'cool as a cucumber' tone, there was flippant note beneath it and he didn't like it one bit.

By this time, the rest of the Avengers had gathered behind him. Thor had a look of consternation on his face. Tony seemed as though he was trying very hard not to laugh. Steve wore a frown of disapproval and had his arms crossed over his chest. Bruce took in the sight, simply sighed and shook his head and went back to the file in his hands.  
"So, what's got his feathers ruffled?" Tony quipped, only to end up on the receiving end of one of Steve's infamous disapproving looks. He smiled cheekily in return. Natasha joined them, took one look at where the ladder up to the Hawk's nest used to be and exhaled sharply.

"Agent Barton, come down now." Fury emphasized the last word sharply.  
"No." Hawkeye said. "Password?"  
Natasha noticed the metaphorical smoke rising off the top of Nick Fury's head and began fiddling with one of her gauntlets. Steve's eyebrows knitted together as the blue lights flickered and electronic beeps were emitted. One long, two short. Long, short, short, long, long…  
A red bead of light appeared on the floor a second later, a similar pattern emerging. Seven eyes came to rest on Captain America, silently demanding the translation when they realized Black Widow and Hawkeye were communicating in Morse code; Natasha using the blue lights in her gauntlet, while Clint utilized the laser sight on his bow.  
Steve shrugged his shoulders. "It's in Russian."

{Budapest. Clint, you're acting childish.}  
[It's not childish to want privacy.]  
{You're hiding. And pouting. Both are childish.}  
[I do not pout.]

A small huff followed by a boot scraping across metal could be heard from above.  
The Avengers and Fury watched in utter confusion as Natasha raised one eyebrow delicately. A louder huff came from above. It was a dejected huff. The eyebrow dropped back to its original position. The red light reappeared and flashed a few times before Natasha responded.

"Capsicle, can't you translate?"  
"No, it's in Russian." Steve repeated.  
Tony pointed at him. "You know enough Russian Morse code to tell that it IS Russian Morse code," He began and made a cyclical gesture with that hand. "But you can't translate it?"  
"That's right." Steve said, refusing to be baited into another argument with Tony. Tony frowned and narrowed his eyes at Steve for shutting him down so quickly. "Killjoy." He muttered.  
"What troubles the Archer?" Thor asked. Steve shrugged again. Bruce turned away. "I'm going back to my lab." He called over his shoulder.  
"Aww, now look what your little hissy fit did Legolas. My science bro is going to sulk in the lab now and I won't have access to it." Tony complained loudly. 'Legolas' didn't respond verbally. The panel for the ladder slid open and a rope snaked down. Natasha began climbing up without a word. Fury grabbed onto the rope when Natasha's boots disappeared. A dull thwap signified the other end of the rope hitting the concrete floor the same moment as the panel clicked shut. If Tony didn't know any better, he could have sworn that Fury was going to Hulk out.  
"Agent Romanoff!" Fury yelled.  
"Agent Barton said that you didn't give the password." Natasha braced her hands against the railing. Fury fumed. "You have ten minutes to get Agent Barton down here or I am blasting the two of you to kingdom come." He stormed off, his leather jacket snapping out behind him. Agent Maria Hill caught up with him. "Sir, wouldn't it be better to send Thor or Iron Man up there to retrieve Agent Barton?"  
"We're dealing with a master assassin, Agent Hill; and that's his nest. Hawks tend to be very…protective of them and you know how creative Agent Barton can be." Fury said in a matter-of-fact tone. Agent Hill did her best to stifle her laughter, and it came out as a short puff of air.


End file.
